The Ancient Fleet
by unknown A
Summary: Stargate Atlantis Stargate SG1 crossover, Atlantis is stuck in space and SG1 have just made the second biggest discovery ever, It seems the only people who can save the Atlantis expidition is SG1. Carson is alive, Why did they have to kill him at all
1. Injured But Alive

Stargate SG-1

Summery: What I have done is muddled up the time between Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis It is the last episode in season three of Stargate Atlantis and the eight season of Stargate SG-1 where O'Neill is General enjoy…

Chapter 1: Injured But Alive 

"SG-1 I want you to got to P3X 947 it was where SG-2 went three days ago and they have not come back or sent any messages." General O'Neil said.

"Are there any indigenous people on the planet?" Asked Daniel

"Only a small town was detected from the gate" O'Neil replied. Just then the siren went off.

"Off world activation"

"Its SG-2 sir" called a voice from the control room.

"Finally" said O'Neil half relieved. The gate activated and SG-2 jumped through the gate.

"Lock it up!" they yelled. The iris began to close but just before it did a staff blast came whizzing through the gate straight at the bulletproof glass. It penetrated and the glass shattered to pieces and the energy blast hit a target. SG-1 dived to the side but to late.

"Is everyone unharmed?" asked Teal'c.

"No" called Sam she looked at her arm the blast had grazed her leaving a wound on her arm. Then she looked down the blast had scraped her but it had hit O'Neill straight in the chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is he?" Sam asked

"Well he should be dead but he is recovering," said Janet

"Well who will be filling in for him?" asked Daniel

"Me" They all turned to see General Hammond walking down the hallway. "I will be filling in until General O'Neill is ready to continue his duties.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next two weeks O'Neill slowly recovered and Sg-1 continued to go on off world missions and Stargate command was running normally with General Hammond in charge.

One day General O'Neill was on his feet and walking around, SG-1 were off world so he took a stroll. He walked into the lab and started talking to Janet.

"What is this?" he said idle picking up a syringe. Janet walked passed him and glanced at it.

"That's the ancient jean that Atlantis sent back"

"Oh" said O'Neill "is it ready"

"Were not sure if it works yet" Janet walked by him again and O'Neill moved his hand and by accident pushed it against his body. O'Neill felt the pinprick set into his skin. Janet turned and saw it, her eyes widened in shock…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is he" asked General Hammond

"Physically fine but I don't know what the jean will do to him we don't know if it works and well he's already had the Ancient database downloaded into his head twice, so he already has the Ancient Jean.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janet realised that O'Neill was recovering much faster now. She filed a report to General Hammond and the next day O'Neill jumped out of bed and ran up to the control room.

"Good morning General Hammond" He said the General looked at him in surprise.

"Are you ok Jack?"

"Fine sir" He answered Then suddenly O'Neill grabbed his head "Argh" he yelled.

"Jack!"

"Its ok sir" he said as he slowly raised his head and stopped yelling.

"Are you sure your ok"

"Ya, wait he rushed over to one of the computers and typed in seven symbols"

"Jack what are you doing?"

"It just came to me"

"What did this Stargate address he said and turned the monitor so General Hammond could see it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SG-1 you have a go" General Hammonds voice came through the speakers. Just then the seventh symbol locked and the gate activated. The three members of SG-1 stepped through the gate onto a new world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stepped through the gate and felt herself being thrown across the galaxy when she finally arrived on the other side of the Stargate she shook her head, she would never get used to going through the Stargate. She looked around, everything was in darkness she pulled out her torch and turned it on. What met her eyes was one of the most remarkable sites she had ever seen. There was a set of steps leading up to a second floor and a control room. They were in Atlantis…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Discovery

Chapter: 2 The Discovery 

Carter radioed into Stargate-Command.

"Are you sure Carter?"

"Yes sir" she replied to General O'Neill"

"But it is impossible"

"I don't think so sir"

"It might just be a replica"

"No sir everything has power"

"All right I'll send a team through to assist you"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten Minutes Earlier Atlantis 

Carter couldn't believe her eyes they were in Atlantis, but it was a different Stargate address so how could they be in Atlantis. She and Teal'c had started exploring while Daniel examined the control room. It was exactly the same as the Atlantis they had visited when searching for Merlin's weapon. Except it was in a different location, because it was not in the Pegasus galaxy so it could not be the same Atlantis. Daniel radioed Carter.

"Sam we have a problem, head back to the control room"

"I'm on my way" Then she and Teal'c headed back to the control room where Daniel was waiting.

"What is it, were underwater."

"What!"

"I know it is just like the situation in Atlantis but the thing here is the three ZPM's are all running" Sam stared at him in disbelief. Teal'c looked at him.

"How would three ZPM's power the shield for ten thousand years without being depleted?"

"That's the thing this city hasn't been abandoned for ten thousand years"

"How long has it been abandoned then?" asked Sam.

"I think its been abandoned closer to a thousand years"

"But I thought all the Ancients died on Earth," said Sam

"That's what we thought but actually when they left to Earth some of them didn't want to give up so they came here to rebuild Atlantis." Stated Daniel.

"Why is the city submerged if there is no threat." Asked Teal'c

"That I don't know"

"Daniel how do you know this?" asked Sam suddenly.

"Hmm, oh its in the database"

"How can you activate it?"

"Oh um Carson gave me the Ancient gene when we went to Atlantis"

"Should we not contact General O'Neill and inform him of what we have found"

"General we have actually found Atlantis, it seems to be built after the original and is slightly smaller"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten Minutes Earlier Stargate-Command 

General O'Neill and General Hammond were sitting in the conference room.

"If you don't mind me asking Jack how did you come up with that Stargate address?"

"I don't know it just came to me"

"Does it mean anything to you?"

"Nope, nothing"

"Because if you start speaking Ancient again I don't want to have to contact the Azgaurd."

"I don't think that will happen General I don't feel like my head is crammed of knowledge"

"But Jack as soon as you got injected you started to heal rapidly and I don't understand what the gene would do to you I mean you already have the Ancient gene"

"I know" Just then the Stargate activated.

"Incoming Wormhole" came the voice over the speakers.

"What now?" Jack asked himself, he had already been shot. General Hammond and General O'Neill entered the control room.

"What is it?" they asked together.

"Colonel Carters IDC"

"Her voice crackled over the speaker "General we have actually found Atlantis, it seems to be built after the original and is slightly smaller"

"Are you sure Carter?"

"Yes sir" she replied to General O'Neill"

"But it is impossible"

"I don't think so sir"

"It might just be a replica"

"No sir everything has power"

"All right I'll send a team through to assist you" O'Neill prepared a team of marines and a few scientists and sent them through.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly the scientists and Carter managed to interface their computers with the Ancient control panels. As the scientists began to get everything up and running Carter started scanning the database as she had already interfaced a laptop with it she scanned it for a way to rise to the surface. Like the failsafe for Atlantis that had allowed it to rise to the surface.

As she was browsing through the files she accidentally activated the long-range sensors. As she saw them spring to life on the projection screen she turned them on and focused them on the space between the galaxy's of the Milky Way and the Pegasus Galaxy and there she picked up the Deadless.

"Huh" Then she returned to the database and found something that sparked her interest It was the research on the creation of ZPM's she slowly scanned the file and it gave a detailed explanation what the ZPM was before moving on to the location of the testing lab in the lower parts of the city. She made a mental note that she would have to research that. Just then she over heard Daniel speaking.

"Right these are the main system controls"

"How do you know asked one of the scientist?"

"Because its says at the top, and each crystal is labelled to each system, look" he touched one of them and communications came online. "See"

"But how are we supposed to read that they are all labelled in Ancient"

"I'll translate them later but now we have to interface the computers, here pass me the connection cable he looked under the control panel and opened the main console he then wrapped the wires around the crystals and the computer sprang to life. "There"

"Its still in Ancient" said one of the scientists pointing to the screen that had a plan of all the crystals.

"Well I'll have to go through them manually and translate them he said. Carter stopped listening and concentrated on looking through the database.

Just then the long-range sensors picked up something and it started beeping. Carter got up and went to the screen. The sensors had zoomed in on an area of the Pegasus galaxy and were detecting something a short distance from the planet where Atlantis was it was too big to be a ship but it looked like it was the size of Atlantis. Carter picked up a radio and dialled the Stargate then she tuned it to the Stargate Command before she talked through it and the signal was went through the wormhole.

Just before Colonel O'Neill got the message the person in the control room told him Atlantis had missed their scheduled communication. Just then the gate activated.

"Ah" said O'Neill but it wasn't from the Pegasus galaxy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay from now on I am going to call the Atlantis in our galaxy Atlantia and the Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy Atlantis. Okay. Please R&R


End file.
